


Hysteria and Haircuts

by TheFlamingNymph



Series: Broody Porcupine Snapshots [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Finally, Fluff, Haircuts, New Parents, Nighttime, Nonsense, Parenthood, i did it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlamingNymph/pseuds/TheFlamingNymph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little sleep deprivation can drive even the Champion of Kirkwall to do things that even baffle her most loyal of partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hysteria and Haircuts

Her name was on his lips before she had even realized he was awake. Her nose scrunched as she tried her best innocent look, a bare foot sliding the pile of jagged chunks of hair behind the other, her little black knife with its pretty red markings slipped so it can’t be seen behind her wrist. As if that was all that was needed to fool her handsome elf into thinking she hadn’t been doing exactly what he expressed a strong desire against her doing.

His eyebrows drew towards his hairline as he took in the ragged cuts of hair haphazardly framing her face, flushing with rare embarrassment as a lip drew between her teeth. Her name again, invoked in the same frustration one might scold a child with, heavy and forced, with affection woven through. A tanned hand opens palm upwards towards the wrist the knife is hidden behind. She jutted her bottom lip out in an insolent pout as she pressed the small blade carefully into his hand. She can see his annoyed countenance crack just slightly, in the twitch in the corner of his mouth and the softening of his eyes. She follows his directions to turn and sit at the vanity again, lowering her eyes as her hair tugs in a steady rhythm as her elf tries to even out the ravages of her hair.

She tries to blame the little one with her little hands always grabbing and groping, but she’s grinning too hard to finish with any conviction. Her blue eyes meet his bemused green ones in the mirror, and she sees the struggle there. The random twitches of his lip as he tries to maintain his scowl, but her grin is infectious and soon he just shakes his head at her, a chuckle low in his throat as his fingers comb through the remnants of her hair.

A sleepy hum and her head is leaning heavier against the strength of his hand, tilted back to look at him truly, without the mirror. She’s weary, her eyes tell him, and the darker skin under them, but they’re creasing at the corners as she begins to giggle. He’s weary and worried, his eyes tell her, but they’re softening as he begins to laugh. His fingers massage her scalp as he leans down, pressing a kiss into her forehead, and she tilts back further until she can catch his lips. She loses her battle of balance with the chair underneath her, and it snaps back to four legs on the ground suddenly. She’s doubled over laughing now, half on her feet from the shock. His hands trail down over her arms to her elbows, turning her to face him, pressing the kiss she sought to her lips.

Another hum, pleased this time, her hands resting lightly on his waist. His kiss deepened before trailing down her jaw and neck, pleased with the new-found easier access. She was still giggling, but broken with gasps and moans. Carefully she drew his attention to the room beyond, and what dwelt within, as if that spoke for all the dangers of their current endeavor. His hands just kneaded more insistently on her hips as if that answered.

A single short cry broke the spell, and she was laughing again. She pressed a finger to his lips and shushed him, biting her lip against her giggling as she followed the call to the little beast within calling her attention. He leaned against the doorway, watching them in the faint light with a strange warmth in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I succeeded in something not angsty between the two! I needed this after the week I've had. I hope you enjoy.  
> Just a funny headcanon to explain the different hairstyles of my Hawke between DA2 and Inquisition. Her hair had been long and bound like Leandra's, but they had nothing comparable in Inquisition, so she ended up with her hair chopped.
> 
> Comments and Con Crit always welcome, and kudos make me squee.
> 
> And you dudes, that comment just to tell me you enjoyed this, you sers and serrahs, messeres and whatnot. You are my flipping heros.


End file.
